


Bärchen

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, General Unpleasantness, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: Nicky/Erik: "It's not okay"





	

**Author's Note:**

> homophia tw, child abuse tw (to be safe), general unpleasantness, references to canon homophobia (just to be safe!) let me know if I should tag anything else.
> 
> Shout out to the sweet @ordinaryvegan for proofreading, what an angel (@theordinaryvegan on tumblr)

Nicky’s mother had cancelled on their skype date yet again, and he was trying not to be heartbroken. It was hard though. If he was still in America, he would be at his best friend Danny’s house, sitting on the couch, probably crying. Nicky had always been extremely close to his mother when he was younger, and it was hard to grow up and grow apart, against your will in a way.

Danny was always good at turning his sadness into anger. Nicky still felt lousy, but he was less likely to shut down when he was angry. There were plenty of times that Nicky and Danny would sit on that same beat up couch and Nicky would cry about anything and everything that was bothering him, and Danny would hype him up. There wasn’t ever any way for Danny to magically fix his problems, but he could sure as hell help him find a new way to look at whatever was bothering him. And if it meant becoming vindicated instead of breaking down every time he thought of his life, well it was a trade Nicky was willing to make.

But Nicky wasn’t in America, he was in Germany. At the Klose family home, to be specific. And wasn’t that the issue? Luther hadn’t liked Nicky and Danny’s friendship, at all. Nicky had had a harmless puppy crush on Danny, and in their defense, nothing had happened between them. But one of the women from Luther’s church had seen them exchanging tentative kisses in the front seat of Nicky’s car, and she told Luther. And now Nicky was an ocean away from his best friend.

Luther had immediately sold Nicky’s car, and Nicky wasn’t allowed to go anywhere but church and school. Life became hell, and Nicky only got to see Danny during school.

Danny was angry. He was angry at Luther for being such a shit father. With Maria for being complacent and only standing up for her son when no one else was around. And he was angry with Nicky for not just getting out. And that hurt.

Danny had great parents and could never truly understand Nicky’s struggle. It wasn’t as black and white as Danny thought, and Nicky didn’t even really know how to explain it himself. There were nights where Nicky pleaded in whispers with his mother to leave with him and never look back, but even that was grayer than Nicky was willing to admit. Maria always tearfully refused and told her son to just listen to his father, he just had two more years. Couldn’t he make it two more years?

Nicky felt like he was dying. Who Nicky was as a person was slowly wasting away, and on top of dealing with unsupportive parents, Danny couldn’t understand him. Danny, can you just be on my side right now? I need someone in my corner.

Danny might not have understood the intricacies of Nicky’s life, but he was Nicky’s best friend. And he would be damned if he didn’t find a way for Nicky to get out and on terms that he was comfortable with.

And that’s how he ended up in Germany. Danny, Nicky, and Maria planned it meticulously, and Maria was the one to broach the subject with Luther. Much to Nicky’s joy and dismay, Luther agreed to allow Nicky to finish out high school in Germany. Nicky would never forgive Luther for letting him go so easily. Nicky only wanted to stay for his mother, and there was nothing that he wanted from a life with Luther, but the idea of not being wanted was heart wrenching.

And now Maria, his mamá with the dark and pretty eyes that she gave to her son, didn’t want to speak with him anymore. Nicky wished he had known last week when he excitedly told her about making his first frühstück (that’s breakfast mamá; desayuno!) for the Klose family. How he got up early and prepared the brot (bread), the wurst (sausage), and had artfully poured small bowls of müsli and johgurt (kind of like granola and yogurt mamá). And when she looked at him like he was her whole world and called him “mi hijo” in the softest voice and her voice caught, Nicky had laughed and told her that he was meeting with Erik to go walking in the park.

Had Nicky known, he would have sat with her for hours, asking her about everything that was going on in her life. He didn’t care what they talked about, just to hear her warm voice wash over him and get to see her beautiful face.

Nicky wanted his mamá, and he was going to cry. He had never cried in front of the Klose family before, and he was terrified of how they would respond. What’s worse is that he thought he might be a little in love with Erik. He was probably the kindest man he ever met, and he was so patient and kind to Nicky. And they were becoming the greatest of friends.

Nicky was sobbing in his room when Erik found him.

“Bärchen, what is bothering you?” Erik asked.

“It’s just—my mom…”

“Oh, yes! You were talking to her today. Did that not go well?”

“It didn’t go at all. She never called.” Nicky started sobbing harder.

“Oh, bärchen,” Erik said in the softest voice.

Nicky sniffed so hard that his sinuses started to hurt, and he hastily swiped at his tears before pasting a smile on his face. “It’s okay, don’t worry!”

“It’s not okay, Nicky,” Erik said in a solemn voice before pulling a crying and snotty Nicky into his arms.

He let Nicky cry out and rubbed his back gently before kissing his forehead and tucking him into bed. Nicky reached out a hand and asked Erik to stay, and then Erik climbed into bed next to him and decided that there was nothing in the world that could tear him from his side.


End file.
